The invention relates to a spinning mill installation including an overhead conveyor system of the type having rails for the feeding and removal of bobbins from one or more spinning machines.
An overhead conveyor system for a spinning mill installation of this type is known from DE-OS 37 34 505. This known spinning mill installation employs conventional ring spinning machines provided with bobbin carrier creel means. The creels of the ring spinning machines are connected with conveyor rails permitting bobbins to be directly fed to the creel means of the individual ring spinning machines. The creel also carries the slubbing guides and their mounting assemblies. In the known spinning mill installation, the overhead conveyor system is used for feeding full bobbins to the creel means of the ring spinning machines and for removing empty bobbin cores therefrom. In an installation of this type, the overhead conveyor system, i.e. the arrangement and spacing of the rails as well as the rail connections, have to be designed so as to conform to the construction of the specific ring spinning machines. Any replacement of the ring spinning machines thus requires corresponding modifications of the design and construction of the overhead conveyor system.